¡Eres un Monstruo!
by Peter Linderman
Summary: OneShoot escrito hace un tiempo para la web HeroesSpain.


**Disclaimer:** Este relato es un fanfiction inspirado en la serie Héroes. Todos los personajes correspondientes a la serie Héroes, pertenecen a su creador Tim Kring y tiene plenos derechos sobre ellos. El resto es mera invención mía.

**Spoilers:** Existen spoilers de la primera parte de la primera temporada hasta el capítulo 1x23. Lo escribí para un Challenge de la página Web HéroesSpain sobre escenas cortadas de la serie. Espero que os guste y que dejéis _reviews_.

* * *

**¡Eres un monstruo!**

La figura se incorporó bruscamente de su duermevela, al notar el sutil cambio en el ambiente. Uno de los relojes del local se había parado después de mucho tiempo sin darle cuerda. Se maldijo a sí mismo inmediatamente, debido al descuido que presentaba el local después de seis meses de viaje a través de toda la nación. Todo lleno de polvo y suciedad con los cristales cegados con graffiti.

Mientras ponía en condiciones el viejo reloj de cuco, se acordaba cómo tiempo atrás había pensado que los relojes tenían su propio carácter, al igual que las personas. Pero ahora todo eso había cambiado, se le habían abierto los ojos mientras manipulaba eficientemente los engranajes de aquella vieja maquinaria.

_«No son más que simples máquinas, todos tienen defectos de fabricación»_ pensó el joven y desgarbado individuo. Había llegado a esa conclusión después de acompañar servicialmente a Chandra Suresh durante su particular odisea. Había conocido a personas capaces de hacer cosas con su mente tales como volar, mover objetos a distancia, congelar a temperaturas criogénicas, alterar su propia voz para alcanzar volúmenes inimaginables para una garganta humana, curar con sus manos, cortar objetos a distancia o incrementar la fuerza de sus músculos por encima de las leyes físicas convencionales y otras cosas que él nunca habría soñado que pudieran existir. Y había aprendido a "arreglarlos", de la misma manera que en ese preciso instante estaba haciendo con ese viejo legado familiar, que era el reloj de cuco de su padre.

Todos, sin excepción alguna, estaban rotos como máquinas deterioradas. No sabían qué les ocurría, no sabían cómo controlarlo, no sabían qué hacer con lo que les habían regalado injustamente. Pero él sí. Era su misión, su imperativo evolutivo, tal y como él mismo Chandra lo hubo descrito en su libro. Había aprendido a ver cómo funcionaban sus "engranajes", cómo pensaban sus cerebros. Y también había logrado hacer algo aún más inimaginable, hacer que su mente funcionase como la de ellos. Que su cerebro hiciese tic-tac _exactamente igual_ que los que había asesinado, igual que aquellos a los que había arrebatado sus poderes.

Después de poner a punto el reloj, examinó brevemente su pequeña obra de arte que había sido deteriorada en su último homicidio.

—Siete minutos para la medianoche —exclamó observando la hora en que se había roto la pequeña esfera del reloj que le había bautizado.

_«Sylar, ahora soy sólo Sylar»_ se dijo observando su cruel y macilento rostro en el reflejo del espejo, cuando se dispuso a asearse. Esa noche había sobrepasado una frontera sin retorno. Había asesinado al profesor Suresh, cuando éste se negó a darle lo que estaba buscando encarecidamente. La lista con los individuos con mayor probabilidad de poseer dones especiales, una lista que les pertenecía a ambos. Dado que él había colaborado con el genetista en su elaboración, aunque el muy egoísta no quería compartir la gloria con Sylar.

—Matando a todas esas personas, has destruido todo nuestro trabajo. ¿Es que no lo ves? —le dijo esa misma noche Suresh a Sylar en su taxi, minutos antes de que llegase su hora final.

Habían regresado dos personas a Nueva York varios días antes. Uno de ellos, Chandra, ilusionado por los resultados tan excepcionales de aquel viaje. De todas las entrevistas realizadas, de todos los poderes investigados. Deseoso de recopilarlos y mostrárselos a su preciado hijo en Chennai, para hacerle ver que tenía razón.

En cambio el otro, Sylar, se encontraba taciturno y agobiado debido a que pronto se descorrería en telón de su farsa. Y así había sido. Un mensaje en el contestador de parte del departamento de homicidios había puesto en alerta a Chandra, acerca del asesinato de un oficinista llamado Brian Davis. Y Suresh no tardó mucho en atar cabos cuando empezó a realizar llamadas encontrándose con más y más cadáveres sembrados a su paso.

—No, no lo he hecho, Chandra. ¿Te acuerdas de la fábula que me contaste? ¿El cuento ese de la serpiente que quería volar y la estúpida grulla que no se lo merecía? Pues adivina. ¡Yo soy esa serpiente! —exclamó triunfantemente, mirándole por el retrovisor con sus ojos aviesos—. Podemos seguir haciéndolo, Chandra. Los dos juntos podemos descubrir más y tú lo sabes.

—¡No voy a ayudarte a matar a más personas, Gabriel! ¡Estás enfermo! —le negó enérgicamente el anciano genetista. Pero la risa diabólica que surgió de la garganta de su contraparte le heló las entrañas.

—No lo comprendes. ¿Verdad? No te estoy pidiendo ayuda, te la estoy ofreciendo —explicó después de su acceso de hilaridad—. Eres tan culpable de esos crímenes cómo los médicos que experimentaban en la Segunda Guerra mundial con los presos judíos. El daño ya está hecho, pero te ofrezco la oportunidad de que esas insignificantes vidas perdidas valgan algo.

—Me he equivocado contigo. No estás enfermo, ni eres un adicto. ¡Eres un monstruo! —añadió gravemente Suresh agarrando la manilla de la portezuela, pero el seguro se corrió inmediatamente a un solo pensamiento de Sylar—. ¡Déjame salir, Gabriel!

Pero Chandra jamás llegó a salir, Sylar en un arrebato de ira y ofuscación le rompió el cuello, zarandeándolo como un muñeco en manos de un niño. Ya había logrado quitarse los últimos restos de sangre que quedaban en sus manos, con el agua del lavado. Atrás habían quedado los tiempos en los que había sentido culpa con cada crimen que había cometido. Ahora debía de ser cauto, escapar de la ciudad y hacerse con otra victima, con otro poder. Procurando que no relacionasen la muerte de Chandra con la ola de crímenes que el F.B.I. investigaba.

Cualquier habitante de Queens que lo hubiera contemplado caminando por las calles rumbo a Brooklyn en medio de la noche, lo habría tomado por alguien completamente normal, inofensivo a primera vista. Sólo si se hubieran molestado en mirarle a los ojos detenidamente habrían observado un brillo siniestro e inhumano de pura malignidad.

—Hola, Mohinder —saludó Sylar al entrar en el apartamento de Chandra sin forzar la cerradura. Acercándose al terrario de la mascota de Suresh y abriendo la tapa para echarle una buena ración de grillos liofilizados. Poniéndose rápidamente manos a la obra y examinando concienzudamente el apartamento en busca de la lista de Chandra y cualquier otra prueba que lo relacionase con el pseudónimo de Sylar.

Después de media hora rebuscando y poniendo patas arriba todas las pertenencias sólo había encontrado un par de nombres, una tal Andrews en Midland, Texas. Y una dirección de alguien apellidado Walter o Walker en Los Ángeles. Pero ni rastro de la lista completa. Se acordaba de un par de nombres más del mapa, de antes que Chandra lo desordenara. Una animadora del instituto Union Wells de Odessa y un chico llamado Zane Taylor en Miami.

De improviso el sonido de la puerta al abrirse le puso alerta a Sylar. Ocultándose inmediatamente tras la puerta del dormitorio, con los lentos y firmes latidos de su corazón controlados a su voluntad.

—¿Papá Suresh? —preguntó con voz timorata y seductora, la joven y apetitosa vecinita de Suresh. No-se-qué McCain se llamaba—. ¿Estás ahí? —preguntó angustiada al ver el desorden imperante en el apartamento, a medida que se acercaba hacia él. Antes de que llegara a verle le golpeó con la hoja de la puerta, seca y bruscamente. Dejándola inconsciente y a su merced.

—Tienes suerte —exclamó Sylar dejándola intacta, antes de salir del apartamento. No le interesaba dejar un claro sendero de cadáveres. No sin antes poner varios estados de por medio, eso sí. Examinó la dirección de Los Ángeles atentamente y decidió que estaría bien visitar California. Tal vez incluso tomaría un poco de sol en la playa.

Y mientras se encaminaba al aeropuerto de La Guardia, se replanteaba su futuro. Lo que le esperaba ahora que el final del camino se estaba acercando. Todo había comenzado con una muerte y sabía que algún día acabaría con otra muerte. Tal vez con la suya propia. Pero tenía el presentimiento que esa hora final tardaría mucho en llegar.

Varios días después ya se encontraba en Los Ángeles, sintiendo de nuevo la excitación creciendo en su interior. Era una mezcla de adrenalina por vislumbrar lo inexplorado, de cobrarse una nueva presa y la ansiedad por que se estaban agotando las nuevas posibilidades. Contemplando el hogar de los Walker, bajo la luz creciente del amanecer, con una gorra negra de los Chicago Cubs calada en la cabeza. Una pequeña muestra obtenida a un tipo que podía congelar objetos, al igual que gran parte de la indumentaria que pertenecía a diferentes victimas que habían pasado por sus manos.

Avanzó decididamente a medida que los engranajes de su cabeza variaban y rechinaban para parecerse a los de un oficinista que había matado meses atrás con un pisapapeles de cuarzo. Entró sigilosamente por una ventana y observó entretenido cómo su objetivo desayunaba tranquilamente un bol de cereales de colorines en su estudio privado, sin armar alboroto para no despertar al resto de la familia.

_«Sí, es mejor que no se despierten»_ pensó Sylar a medida que el sol de la mañana empezaba a despuntar, acercándose sigilosamente por la espalda. Hasta que el cabeza de la familia Walker se percató de su presencia.

Tal vez fue un olor desconocido en el aire, o un leve ruido que hiciese Sylar. Pero durante un instante sostuvo la cuchara escuchando detenidamente el silencio del estudio. Ya no pudo moverse un milímetro más cuando los engranajes de Sylar volvieron a cambiar, adaptándose implacablemente a otro estado. Y una fría, glacial, mano se posó en su hombro convirtiéndolo en un polo de carne y hueso. Con una sonrisa cínica se plantó frente al congelado, volviendo a ajustar su cerebro para acometer la tarea que se había propuesto. Alzando un dedo índice a medida que, con un horripilante sonido parecido al de una sierra mecánica, se iba desgajando la carne y el hueso congelados. Hasta que finalmente se liberó la tapa del cráneo y pudo contemplar maravillado esa pequeña muestra de lo que la evolución podía dar de sí. Absorbiendo esa majestuosa experiencia y logrando entender en toda su extensión el rompecabezas que estaba ante sus ojos. Deleitándose seguidamente al comprobar que ahora formaba parte de sí, un nuevo don a su disposición.

El sonido de una puerta de madera al cerrarse le sacó de su ensimismamiento, recordándole que no estaba a solas en la casa. El resto de la familia se había despertado, desgraciadamente para ellos. Abrió las puertas del estudio de par en par, accediendo al amplio salón y observando atentamente el rostro de la esposa. Una mujer de cabellos oscuros y ojos castaños desorbitadamente abiertos de puro terror al ver la presencia del intruso.

—¿Quién... es... usted? ¿Qué... es lo... que quiere...? —logró articular a medida que discretamente daba unos pasos hacia la salida. Pero se quedó paralizada al contemplar de refilón el interior del despacho y ver el cadáver de su marido—. ¡Le ha matado! ¡Usted le ha...!

—No, señora —interrumpió Sylar desviando brevemente la vista hacia la chimenea del salón—. Su marido llevaba cinco días muerto, pero él no lo sabía —añadió burlonamente Sylar. James Walker estaba señalado por la mano de la Parca y él sólo había completado su trabajo.

—¿Qué...? —no logró terminar la frase cuando Sylar la empotró contra las escaleras usando la telekinesia y un alarido desquiciante brotó de sus labios cuando contempló cómo los atizadores de la chimenea venían surcando el aire hacia su indefenso cuerpo.

Sylar se quedó unos segundos observando el cadáver inanimado de la esposa, no era digna de su atención. Tan sólo una vulgar mujer sin ningún talento que pudiera adquirir. Pero sus ojos sí se posaron en una fotografía situada al lado del despojo, una fotografía familiar en la que aparecía la hija pequeña del matrimonio.

_«Ella tal vez sí es más especial, puede que haya heredado algo de talento» _pensaba Sylar a medida que subía las escaleras lentamente hacia su vacío dormitorio. El sonido de unas sirenas de la policía le irritó aún más, al saber que había perdido una nueva presa.

_«Tal vez mi rubia agente del F.B.I. la encuentre mejor que yo»_ se dijo mientras abandonaba la casa saltando ágilmente desde el segundo piso al sólido y firme suelo. Ajustándose la gorra de béisbol que se le había caído, antes de alejarse tranquilamente de la escena del doble asesinato. Suresh tenía razón, Sylar era un monstruo. De hecho, el peor tipo de todos los monstruos.

Un monstruo que acepta lo que es.

**Fin**


End file.
